


Just Like We’ve Always Been

by impracticalshipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Realizations, karasuno is gay, not really together but def gay, unbeta-ed we die like mEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impracticalshipper/pseuds/impracticalshipper
Summary: “Tsukki, do you think we’re too close?”Or: The fic where Yamguchi and the rest of the team are oblivious to how gay they are, and Tsukishima notices a lot.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Just Like We’ve Always Been

“Tsukki, do you think we’re too close?” Yamaguchi asked his best friend. 

They were walking home together when he had suddenly asked Tsukishima this. 

Kei stopped in his tracks. “Why are you asking this?” he wondered. 

“I-uh” Yamaguchi stammered before regaining his composer. “Well sometimes we act more like a boy and girl would, rather than two boys.” Tadashi said. “Well not that too boys can’t act that ways it’s just-“

Tadashi’s train of thought was interrupted by Tsukishima saying “You’re wondering if we act gay.” He said it so matter-of-factly that it made Yamaguchi’s mouth fall open. 

“Well I-“ Yamaguchi gulped. “Yes. Do you ever think that?”

Kei laughed. “Yamaguchi, I know we act gay.” he stated. “Or at least, I act gay for you. You haven’t noticed the way I flirt with you or how I sometimes stand too close?”

Yamaguchi was shocked. Was he really that dumb?  
“Well I- thought it was... normal?” he made the last part sound like a question. 

“You’ve been hanging out with our team too much.” Kei chuckled. He began walking again, and Tadashi had to run slightly to catch up. 

“What to you mean Tsukki?” Yamaguchi wondered.  
“Everyone on our team is gay.” Tsukishima stated like it was an obvious fact. “Or at least vaguely homoerotic. No one’s completely straight.”

Yamaguchi was silent. He tried to process this. He started to connect some dots. Like how Kageyma always had a slight grin on his fave when he calles Hinata a dumbass, and Nishinoya and Tanaka’s interactions made him wonder if it was leaning more toward the romance side of their bromance. 

“How did I not realize this before.” He asked himself aloud. 

“Because no one else has.” Tsukishima said. “They’re all in a ‘no homo’ mindset. At this point, I wonder if Nishinoya and Tanaka really want Kiyoki, or they’re just keeping it up for appearances.”

Tadashi pondered this for a second. “So where does that leave us?” He wondered. 

“We’re Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Just like we’ve always been.” Tsukishima said. He grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand, and intertwined their fingers.

“Just like we’ve always been.” Yamaguchi repeated with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh okay so i wrote this in less than a half hour at 10:30-11:00 PM on the messages app, so ai’m so sorry if there are mistakes! I might edit it, or might not. We’ll see. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
